


Verliebt

by Crownsoo



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gen Asagiri is a celebrity, Love Confessions, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, stalkers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownsoo/pseuds/Crownsoo
Summary: Gen Asagiri, uno de los interpretes mas premiados de todos los tiempos, habla sobre su esposo Senku Ishigami por primera vez después de diez años en una entrevista exclusiva.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "You look like an angel  
> Walk like an angel  
> Talk like an angel  
> But I got wise  
> You're the devil in disguise"
> 
> – Elvis Presley

—Buenos días, damas y caballeros. Gracias por sincronizar de nuevo con nosotros en Late Late Late Night Show. ¡Mi nombre es Minami Hokutozai y esta noche tenemos una entrevista exclusiva con el ilusionista, psicólogo, cantante, escritor y actor Gen Asagiri Ishigami! Por favor una ronda de aplausos para nuestro invitado.

Los aplausos, los gritos y los silbidos. Esas eran las cosas que Gen comenzó a escuchar la mayoría del tiempo desde que hizo su debut en televisión cuando muy a penas tenía los dieciocho años. Sonrió y movió su mano en alto saludando al público, después prosiguió a darle la mano a Minami antes de tomar asiento.

—Gracias por venir. No puedo entender como-

—No te preocupes por eso, Minami. —Gen interrumpió rápidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Tratemos de no tomar esto como una exclusiva. Vamos a divertirnos.

—Bueno, cuéntanos de tu esposo, Senku Ishigami Asagiri.

Gen sonrió delicadamente al escuchar el nombre de su ahora esposo y con cariño comenzó a mover el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular.

—Senku es una de las personas mas arrogantes que jamas he conocido. —Gen comenzó a relatar.

—Él es muy confiado en sus propias habilidades al punto de fanfarronear sobre los resultados de algunas de sus investigaciones que ni siquiera ha acabado. También suele molestarme muy seguido menospreciando mi magia y diciendo que mis libros son teribles. ¡También se burla de la manera en la que digo 'terible'!

—Aun así, es el tipo de hombre que trata a todas las personas por igual. Él nunca subestima a alguien, no importa quien sea o qué impresión le hayan dejado. Acepta sus errores muy rápido, nunca dejando que el orgullo se entrometa.

—También es muy terco y jamás se da por vencido no importa lo difícil que sea, él siempre lo enfrenta todo con experimentos y muchas investigaciones.

—¡Eso es demasiado tierno! —agregó la presentadora.—¿Podrías contarnos cómo se conocieron?

—Bueno, es una historia de lo más interesante. —Gen rió.—No puedo creer que lo estoy exponiendo ahora mismo.

La primera vez que nos vinos.

Era una de esas noches donde Gen había finalizado una presentación en vivo en una televisora japonesa. Él tenía la costumbre de celebrarse tomando coca en el bar de un club antes de retirarse a la cama para después atender a clases el dia siguiente.

Él no bebía alcohol pero solía disfrutarse a sí mismo bailando en la pista de baile rodeado de luces neón y música increíblemente alta. En el camino a este usual lugar, encontró a un grupo de chicos teniendo una discusión con uno de los cadeneros en la entrada del bar.

—¡Somos legales!, ¿Ves? Aquí están nuestros I.D.s, no es nuestra culpa vernos tan jovenes. —Escupía en rabia uno de ellos. Tenía el cabello rubio y era bastante obvio que tenía sangre extranjera.

Gen estaba seguro que la mayoría de ellos eran estudiantes de preparatoria pero él no estaba de acuerdo que se les prohibiera divertirse por parecer tan menores. Él por sí mismo no era muy inocente. Recuerda haber hecho locuras (algunas siendo técnicamente ilegales) en su juventud con sus amigos.

Miró detenidamente a los adolescentes y contó siete de ellos en total. Tres de ellos eran rubios, dos eran chicas que posiblemente eran hermanas por el parecido de las características en sus caras.

El tercero era el chico más alto que discutía con el cadenero. Los otros tres tenían cabello cafe. Dos chicos y una chica que parecía tener una relación con uno de ellos.

Se quedó perplejo al ver una persona que resaltaba entre los otros. El chico de cabello café vestido en azul estaba hablando con él. Gen se enfoco en ese misterioso chico que al parecer se estaba llevando su aliento.

Una cara bastante apuesta con un pequeño mechón pálido de cabello con la punta verde. Unos labios peligrosamente encantadores. Una piel tan limpia que solo hacia sus ojos resaltar aún más.

Oh, Dios, sus ojos.

Si su sonrisa no era suficiente para atraerle de forma totalmente estúpida, sus ojos llevaban su belleza a un nivel totalmente exagerado. Sus ojos carmesí lo hacían lucir como alguien salido de un cuento de hadas. Era como si se hubiera encontrado con un ángel derramando gracia y elegancia.

Gen tuvo que tomarse un momento para pellizcarse y recordarse a sí mismo que ese grupo consistía de adolescentes y se regañó a si mismo por haberse fijado en un niño de preparatoria a sus veinte años.

Tomó un suspiro y puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Hola, chicos! No esperaba que estuvieran aquí tan temprano. Les dije que mi sesión tomaría más de lo esperado. —Gen puso su brazo por alrededor del chico rubio. —¿Cual es el problema, Kaseki-san?

—Es obvio que son menores. —A lo que el menor protesto enseñando su I.D. por enésima vez.

—Te puedo asegurar que no lo son. Son amigos míos de la universidad. Todos nos vemos de la misma edad, ¿Cierto? —Gen trato de convencerle.

El viejo soltó un suspiro y a disgusto abrió la puerta del club. —Si tu lo dices.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Que la fiesta empiece! —Gen ánimo en alegría antes de cubrir su cara de nuevo con una máscara que cubría su boca y nariz. Una vez que entraron Gen volvió su cara a una seria.

—Los ayude porque no estoy encontrando de que los jóvenes se diviertan. Solo les pido que no se infecten con alguna ETS o quedarse embarazadas o dejar a alguien embarazada o quedar completamente ebrios y hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirán. Si alguien los molesta pueden venir conmigo, generalmente estoy en la barra o bailando.

—Claro, pero tal vez deberías quitarte tu máscara de cirujano y tu sombrero para poder encontrarte. —Dijo el chico que anteriormente le había quitado el aliento en suspiros.

Ahora que estaban más cerca podía observar bien sus finos detalles. La curvatura de sus labios. La manera en que su cabello desafiaba la gravedad aunque no parecía haber rastros de ningún producto para cabello, su cabello simplemente se veía muy suave.

—Solo si tu quieres. —La chica de cabello café agregó después de un corto rato en silencio. Pero Gen ya había tirado la privacidad de su identidad por la ventana así que con la mano derecha se deshizo de su máscara negra.

Se ganó una expresión de asombro de la mayoría los chicos.

—Je, ya decía yo que esos ojos parecían familiares. Eres Asagiri Gen, ¿Cierto? —Gen no podía hacer nada más que derretirse por dentro. ¿Lo reconoció solo mirándolo a los ojos? No pudo haber visto su cara mientras negociaba con el viejo cadenero.

—Mantenganlo como nuestro secreto. Solo Kaseki-san y el bartender saben quien soy aquí. ¡Diviértanse chicos!

Solo pasaron diez minutos hasta que alguien se sentó junto a él frente a la barra.

—¿Cada cuánto vienes aquí, mentalista? —El chico de ojos rojos le dio una mirada a su botella. —¿Eso es literalmente solo coca?

—¿No crees que no deberías meterte en la vida de otras personas? —Dijo con tono de broma. —No bebo alcohol.

—¿Entonces porque venir hasta aquí solo por un vaso de coca?

—Es la energía de la fiesta por la que vengo, señor preguntón.

—Senku. —Corrigió el menor. Después llamó al viejo que se encargaba de las bebidas. —Un whisky con agua carbonatada.

—Sabia decisión, Senku-chan.

—¿Cuántos años tienes siquiera? —Gen susurró para que otros no pudieran escucharle.

—Tengo diecisiete. Los suficiente para hacer mis propias decisiones y ser responsable, muchas gracias.

—Tus amigos parecen ser extranjeros.

—Si, son familiares de mi padre, eso creo, pero algunos han vivido aquí la mayoría del tiempo. —Senku levantó su copa hacia Gen y después tomó de ella.

—Entonces asumiendo, tu no eres completamente japonés, ¿Cierto? —Senku resoplo hacia la pregunta.

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida. No estoy muy seguro de mis raíces, no recuerdo mucho de mis padres biológicos y tampoco es que quiera investigar mucho sobre ellos.

Gen quiso pedir perdón pero optó por soltar una sonrisa de lado. Quiso también hacer mas preguntas pero era demasiado tarde, uno de sus amigos había jalado del hombro de Senku llevándoselo de su asiento.

—¡Senku! Ryusui esta apunto de hacer un pase de baile impresionante.

—¡Puedo caminar por mi mismo, grandísimo zoquete!

Gen solo miraba a Senku siendo llevado lejos de él pero no mucho tiempo pasó hasta que otro amigo de sus amigos tomó asiento junto a él frente a la barra.

—Hola. —Gen saludo y el extraño solo asintió en respuesta.

—¿Esto es de Senku?

—Si.

—Saionji Ukyo, un placer. —se presentó el chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes antes de comenzar a tomar de la bebida de Senku.

—Asagiri Gen, el placer es mío.

—Probablemente no debamos tomar mucho demasiado, ¿No tienes clases mañana?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vamos a la misma escuela.

—Ah, lo siento si no te reconocí antes, Ukyo-chan. – Gen respondió tímidamente y bebió de su coca en vergüenza.

—No lo sientas. —Ukyo negó con la cabeza.— No es como si tuviéramos alguna clase juntos. Solo te veo por el campus a veces. Estás estudiando Psicología, ¿Cierto?

—Si, ¿y tu?

—Yo estudio Sistemas y comunicaciones de radar. Estoy planeando acudir al ejército cuando me gradué.

—Eso suena divertido. Yo he estado pensando en trabajar en una clínica de psicología si es que dejo de dar shows.

—Entonces espero que puedas romper los estigmas de la salud mental.

—Es triste que algunas personas aún creen que la salud mental no es tan importante como la salud física.— Ukyo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo en forma de aprobación.

—¿Psicología? Huh, una ciencia ligera. Es justamente lo opuesto a Senku y Chrome. —Un nuevo chico apareció por detrás de Ukyo.— Nanami Ryusui. —Extendió su mano para saludar a Gen.

—Asagiri Gen. ¿A que se refieren con lo opuesto a Senku-chan?

—Ese chico es un genio absoluto cuando se trata de ciencia. Bueno, más en las ciencias que son verdaderamente difíciles. Química, matemáticas, biología, física. Él es también el presidente de el club de ciencia en la preparatoria. – Explicó sin muchos detalles Ukyo.

El trio de chicos estuvo divirtiéndose toda la noche. Ryusui, el chico alto de cabello rubio ordenó un montón de copas con alcohol a la vez y no paraba de hablar de cualquier cosa. Gen no podía sentir más que alegría al darse cuenta que no estaba siendo tratado como una celebridad o no estaba tratando con unos fans que solo querían autógrafos.

Fue después de alrededor de una hora que se hicieron amigos cuando el grupo de amigos vinieron por ellos. No estaban necesariamente ebrios pero sí que estaban algo achispados. Uno de los chicos tomó a Ukyo y Ryusui de sus sillas para llevarlos a la pista de baile.

Gen rió entre dientes al darse cuenta que se había quedado solo de nuevo.

—Vamos, mentalista. Tu nos trajiste aquí. —Senku sonrió y las otras personas lo motivaron de igual manera. No de manera brusca la gente empezó a empujar a Gen para que fuera a la pista de baile y vaya que lo lograron. Unos pocos segundos después se vio a sí mismo bailando cara a cara frente a Senku.

No había nada extrañamente sexual en los movimientos de el chico. El sol estaba bailando como cuál otro adolescente lo haría, mientras su corazón reía como un niño pequeño. Se veía tan puro que Gen sentía que estaba en alguna fiesta de graduación. Algo en la sonrisa de Senku le hacía sentir seguro y tibio en el interior.

Senku tomo sus manos y comenzó a balancearlas y girarlas con el son de la música. Gen se sentía tan contento y completo en ese momento.

Estaba tan claro que él era perfecto para mí.

Gen noto la pesada respiración de su compañero y se dio cuenta que estaba cansado. Tomo a Senku de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la barra.

—No eres tan malo bailando, mentalista.

—Llamame Gen, Senku-chan.

Y así lo hizo. El tiempo restante lo pasaron ambos ligeramente borrachos mientras hablaban de ciencia y lo duro que era ser una persona conocida alrededor de todo Japón.

Alrededor de las doce fue cuando Ukyo se acercó para informar al dúo que tenían que irse. A pesar de no haber sido tanto, Senku nunca había tomado esa cantidad de alcohol y casi tropezaba después de levantarse de la silla, si no hubiera sido por Gen se hubiera dado de cara contra el suelo.

Gen de por sí ya había gritado internamente de felicidad cuando tomó las manos del chico en la pista pero ahora que lo estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos era otro tipo de felicidad, sentía que podía escuchar a cupido cantando.

—Cuidado allí, Senku-chan. —Le advirtió Gen con su suave voz.— ¿Estás seguro que podrás llevarlos a todos a casa? Puedo llevar un par de chicos conmigo. Traje mi carro.

—Ah, no queremos molestarte. Ryusui y yo podremos manejarlo.

—No, no tengo problema, en serio.

—Bueno, si insistes.

Gen pago al mesero y salieron.

—¿Por donde vives? Tal vez podemos encontrar una manera de darte un aventón por el camino.

—Vivo en uno de los condominios cerca de la universidad. El edificio con luces azules en el quinto bloque.

—Espera, ¿Vivimos en el mismo edificio?

—¿En que piso estas?

—Veintitrés.

—¡Vivo debajo de ti! Bueno, ¿A quien llevaremos con nosotros?

—Por mi esta bien, puedo llevar a quien tu quieras pero mi carro tampoco es muy grande.

—Kohaku, Ruri y Chrome será lo mejor.

—¿Y los otros?

—Ryusui puede llevarlos con él cuando venga Francois por ellos.

—De acuerdo.

Los dos lo sabíamos.

—Dame tu celular. —Demandó Senku y Gen accedió. Senku empezó a escribir números en el celular del mentalista y después hizo que el suyo comenzará a vibrar. —Ahora los dos tenemos el número del otro.

—Buenas noches, Senku-chan. Veamonos otro dia. – Gen sonrió tibiamente al adolescente que solo asintió.

Cuando Gen se metió a su cama tomo su celular para ver una llamada perdida de un celular desconocido. Salvo el contacto como "Senku-chan" y se debatió a sí mismo sobre si debería mandar un mensaje de buenas noches al chico. Al final termino mandándole un pequeño "buenas noches" y apago el celular por el resto de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Gen se empezó a ver mas seguido con Senku desde esa noche. Había veces en donde era invitado a reuniones con su grupo de amigos. Ya había conocido a Chrome, Kohaku, Ruri, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Yō, Nikki, y Tsukasa. A veces también visitaba a Senku en el laboratorio de su preparatoria para quedarse impactado con los experimentos del chico.

Tuvo el placer de ser invitado más de una vez a la casa de la familia Ishigami donde conoció a Byakuya quien siempre lo recibía con abrazos cálidos y un montón de sonrisas.

A el paso en el que estaba ya había aprendido un montón de cosas científicas gracias a Senku y de vez en cuando las utilizaba para sus trucos de magia frente a miles de personas.

Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que se conocían casi a la perfección. Llegó al punto donde el suave rechazo de Gen a la confesión de Senku no fue para nada incómoda.

Senku siempre era muy directo y no se andaba con rodeos. Él no veía el punto de gastar el tiempo así que el momento en que no podía dudar más de ese gusto por su amigo de cabello mitad-mitad tuvo que decirlo en voz alta.

—Me gustas. —Dijo francamente una tarde en el laboratorio de ciencias.

Gen le miró. Los rayos del sol muy apenas se escondían por detrás de los edificios dándole al chico una luz dorada y sus ojos color carmesí brillaban más que nunca. Ambos estaban sonrojados pero ninguno estaba nervioso.

—Lo se, Senku-chan. —Le respondió con una sonrisa.— Lo se.

Otras personas se hubieran sentido ofendidas, confundidas o incluso dolidas, pero Senku no sintió nada asi. Al contrario, él se sentía contento y aliviado con la respuesta.

Senku entendía lo que Gen en realidad quería decir.

"Ahora no. Por favor espera por mi, el momento correcto llegara. Lo prometo."

No mucho había cambiado desde esa vez. Ellos seguían siendo los mismos y trataban de no verse afectados, como si no hubiera pasado nada esa tibia tarde.

Solo cosas muy sutiles habían cambiado. Las dulces sonrisas. Las miradas de adoración. Las flores ocasionales. Las risas más encantadoras. Los abrazos más largos.

Ellos seguían siendo amigos.

Y eso estaba bien para ellos.

Y como los años iban pasando las cosas se volvieron más difíciles. Debían enfrentarse a más retos.

Los admiradores no podían ser evitados. Gen era una celebridad y su popularidad alcanzaba niveles incluso fuera del continente, así que personas lo mencionaban casi todo el tiempo en sus redes sociales. No era muy extraño que tuviera rumores de citas con actrices, cantantes o modelos.

Era lo mismo para Senku. No era muy raro que en su locker de vez en cuando apareciera una nota de amor así como en los mangas shoujo. Algunos lo citaban a verse en algún árbol detrás de la escuela o a tomar algo en la cafetería.

Nada de esto le molestaba.

La razón por la que Gen no quería verse envuelto en alguna relación con Senku no era por la diferencia de edad.

Era por su carrera.

Estaba asustado.

No de perder su popularidad o sus oportunidades.

Estaba asustado por Senku, de tener que verlo enfrentar a miles de personas.

Gen estaba paranoico y con toda la razón. Durante el tiempo en el que se reunía con Senku siempre tuvo extremo cuidado con que alguien lo llegara a reconocer. Usaba máscaras, se vestía diferente a su usual forma de vestir, o simplemente quedando dentro de algún lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Estaba lidiando con una fan.

Una acosadora.

Una fan obsesiva.

Todo empezó después de su debut en la televisión cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años. Estaba haciendo un Meet & Greet cuando una fan loca lo tacleo y trato de besarlo. En otra situación estaba caminando por el aeropuerto con dos de sus guardaespaldas cuando una chica trato de bajarle los pantalones.

Una vez fue perseguido mientras salía de una tienda de ropa. Incluso una vez trataron de cortarle un mechón de su cabello. Incluso hasta el dia de hoy le siguen enviando fotos bastante provocativas de por internet.

Pero la fan de ahora es diferente.

Esta fan nunca se había mostrado físicamente. Ella optaba por enviarle cosas raras que él siempre terminaba tirando por razones obvias. El origen de los paquetes era variado y los vendedores de donde las cosas provenían decían no tener ninguna prueba segura de quien pudiera haber sido.

Gen tenía la esperanza de que estuviera siendo cauteloso para que Senku no tuviera que meterse en ese infierno.

Pero tener esperanza nunca era suficiente.

Fue dos semanas antes de navidad cuando Senku encontró una nueva carta en su locker. No le gustaría decir que no leía ninguna de las cartas que recibía considerando su afecto por Gen pero no podía ignorar que alguien había tomado el tiempo y dedicación para escribir una carta para él.

Era un papel completamente plano que no estaba cubierto en corazones o bañado en algún perfume de mujer. Tampoco había ninguna forma de elegancia o cuidado en la escritura así que empezó a dudar que esa en realidad fuera una carta de amor.

Bueno, estaba en lo correcto en asumir que no era una carta de amor.

Letras recortadas de diferentes revistas y periódicos estaban pegadas juntas para formar frases.

MUERETE. MATATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA INUTIL.

Pero lo que dejó a Senku realmente congelado fue la foto que estaba archivada junto a la carta.

Era él en el laboratorio pero el emisor había añadido crudas cruces con tinta roja encima de su cara. Senku acarició su propio cuello y escucho por los alrededores por si notaba algo sospechoso. Guardo la nota junto a la foto en su mochila.

Todos los días antes de las vacaciones de invierno Senku recibía letras con el mismo contexto pero con diferente contenido. No le contó a nadie hasta que las vacaciones llegaron y su padre le dijo que alguien había dejado una letra para él en la entrada, él sabía que no era solo su problema ahora.

Colecciono todas las cartas en un folder y se las enseñó a su padre. Byakuya estaba visiblemente tan preocupado y extrañado que fue directo a la estación de policía junto a Senku y la evidencia. Senku le contó todo lo que sabía.

Fue advertido de no salir en público solo y debía asegurarse de siempre dejar la puerta principal bien cerrada y no dejar ninguna llave fuera. También cerró las ventanas y cortinas para que la persona no pudiera tomarle ninguna foto desde afuera.

Senku le hubiera contado a Gen acerca de el problema pero prefería no preocuparlo.

Senku confirmó que era uno de las locas fans de Gen cuando una de las muchas fotos era con el mentalista. La fotografía venía acompañada con unas letras rojas.

NO MERECES ESTAR CON MI ÁNGEL.

Él le comentó esta idea a la policía, diciendo que Gen era un amigo cercano a él y coincidía con alguna historia que el mentalista le había contado sobre una fan loca.

Todo el fandom de Gen estuvo hablando de el tema al punto en que algunos fans decidieron empezar sus propias investigaciones y pudieron conseguir el nombre de muchas fans que podían haber coincidido con el caso pero ninguna de ella era lo suficientemente hábil para lograr todo lo que esta fan si podía.

Invadir la privacidad de Gen.

Después vino el dia de Navidad que no fue muy placentero para la familia Ishigami. Después de que padre e hijo hubieran desayunado abrieron sus regalos antes de salir de casa con intenciones de visitar la casa de los padres de Taiju.

Lo que los paró en mitad del camino fue un regalo bien decorado esperando pacientemente en la entrada de la casa.

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos tratando de asimilar.

—No lo abras, Senku. —Byakuya le advirtió pero su hijo era muy terco y como todo científico, curioso.

Tomó la pesada caja y jaló de el listón para poder abrirla. El contenido hizo que Senku consiguiera hacer arcadas.

Una asquerosa y ensangrentada cabeza de cerdo decapitada y a un lado una carta que Senku ya tenía una idea de lo que decía. Byakuya no tardó mucho en quitarle la caja de las manos y taparla.

—Ey, todo está bien. —Su padre susurró tirando de su hijo para abrazarlo.— Vamos a la policía, ¿De acuerdo?

Senku mandó un mensaje disculpándose por no poder atender hoy a la casa de Taiju.

—Hay una probabilidad de que podamos atrapar a esta persona hoy. —La policía que estaba a cargo de la investigación continuó.— Pero eso solo se podrá llevar a cabo si aceptas entrar en el plan, que es entendible si no te sientes seguro de ello.

—¿Cual es el plan? —Preguntó Senku.

—Tu mismo me has dicho antes que nada de esto lo sabe el señor Asagiri todavía. Tu mismo tambien dijiste que probablemente es una fan. Hay una táctica que la mayoría de este tipo de fans usa pero tampoco es muy común que la lleven a cabo. He visto algunos casos similares con artistas en Corea del Sur. Ellos te atacaran en público y después dirán que tu fuiste el que los atacó primero y así tener la oportunidad de justificarse diciendo que fue defensa propia. Nuestro plan es seguir con su plan. No te preocupes que lo detendremos antes de que algo serio pase.

—¿Así que solo se trata de atraerla? ¿Eso es todo? Entonces lo haré.

—Senku, esto es peligroso. —Byakuya contrarresto pero Senku solo levanto una ceja. El viejo suspiró y volteó hacia el oficial.— De acuerdo, tiene mi consentimiento.

Senku estaba contento. Estaba caminando con sus amigos por la ciudad. Las calles estaban decoradas con luces de todos colores.

Había recibido numerosos mensajes y llamadas de Gen que no hacia mas de media hora que le habían informado de la situación en la que Senku estaba envuelto. No contesto ninguna llamada. 


End file.
